


Vid: Sail

by catnap332



Category: The Fall (2006)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnap332/pseuds/catnap332
Summary: "This is how I show my love/I made it in my mind because"Spoilers for the whole movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IMDB's description: "In a hospital on the outskirts of 1920s Los Angeles, an injured stuntman begins to tell a fellow patient, a little girl with a broken arm, a fantastical story about 5 mythical heroes. Thanks to his fractured state of mind and her vivid imagination, the line between fiction and reality starts to blur as the tale advances."
> 
> This video was created April 2011.  
> Artist is Awolnation.  
> This video doesn't seem to be as popular as some of my other vids, at least on youtube, but it's actually one of my favorite vids of the ones I've made!

Download at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/si964rhfuwso3mo/Sail.mpg) 53mb mpg


End file.
